Wide Awake
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: Inspired by the Katy Perry song 'Wide Awake'. Santana - school nerd, has always been crushing on Brittany - head cheerleader. Santana seems to be getting what she wants one weekend, but everything changes when she learns the truth. She's learns from experience why a 'crush' is called a crush; you end up getting 'crushed' in the end...(On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

So I had this popping in my head every time I listened to Wide Awake by Katy Perry, that I just HAD to write it out. My other story "Chances" is still on hiatus, and I will return to writing that in September :)

This is nerdy Santana and popular cheerleader Brittany.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING! Except THIS story :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Everything was happening in slow motion. Her peers looking at her like she was an alien; something foreign. She kept her head help high, no one was going to look at Santana Lopez differently… well they could, but she wasn't going to let it get to her; on the outside at least.

She was on her way to Spanish class when one of the jocks decided it would be funny to slushy her. The cold, red liquid dying her white V-neck t-shirt. She froze in her steps and heard a variety of "ooooh" and "ahh" and even "I can't believe she thought they were dating".

She felt a pair of hands guide her to the nearest bathroom.

Slowly taking off her glasses and setting them aside, she leaned her hands against the sink counter inhaling a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke Santana out of her inhaling and exhaling and causing her to lose balance.

She looked up, seeing greenish-hazel eyes looking at her questionably.

Santana sighed, "yeah, I'm okay Q. Looks like I've been in a massacre." She glances at her stained shirt, trying to make light of the situation.

Quinn gives her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Santana shrugged it off. "It's nothing. I'm used to it."

Quinn started rummaging through her bag, grabbing an extra t-shirt out for Santana.

"I'm sure you're used to it, but you shouldn't be. Especially since you're now going out with the head cheerleader…" She started to trail off, noticing Santana tense.

She narrowed her eyes, forcing Santana to turn to face her. "Santana, what happened?"

Santana shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"Santana…."

Santana gathered herself, back into 'bitch-mode' also known as her defensive mode.

"It was stupid. I obviously thought too much into it," she took a deep breath calming her nerves. "I was just another notch on her bed post." Santana barely whispered out. Feeling like a complete idiot for believing that the head Cheerio would even want to date nerdy Santana. She flashbacks to the moment her whole world shattered…

"_So, you guys did the deed at Puck's party, hung out all Saturday and now you're going over to her place for a Sunday stroll in the park? San, I'm so proud of you! I know how much you've been crushing on Pierce!" Quinn screeched through the phone._

_Santana started to blush; thankful her best friend wasn't there to see her._

"_It's not that big, I just… she means something to me." She could feel the sickening grin appear on her face that had made an appearance numerous times over the weekend._

"_Aww! Well, I won't take you away from your girl." _

_Santana rolled her eyes, "bye Q."_

_She hung up, straightening out her flannel baby blue shirt. She walked up to the door, working up the nerve to ring the bell._

_Before she could ring it, it opens to reveal a half-naked Brittany whose lips were attached to Puck's. They broke from their kiss, Brittany turned to see Santana staring at them, mouth in an 'o' shape. Her eyes widening. _

_Puck looked at her confusingly, then turned to see what was causing Brittany's eyes to go wide._

_He saw Santana and started to smirk smugly, placing an arm around Brittany._

_Brittany tensed, not sure what to do, before processing what was happening, Puck spoke._

"_Ah, so I see. Lopez, how was my girl? She's great in bed isn't she?" He kissed Brittany's cheek, her eyes never leaving Santana's. _

_Santana finally looked away from Brittany. She clenched her jaw, feeling like a complete idiot._

_Puck looks between both the girls, "wait, you didn't think she actually liked you?" When he didn't get a response, he laughed – loudly._

"_This is priceless! Lopez, you really thought she liked you? Hate to break this to you, but she slept with you because I dared her to sleep with the nerdiest Lima loser at my party who I knew would never ever get lucky in their pathetic lives." _

_Santana breaks eye contact with Puck and looks back at Brittany who now has find the floor extremely interesting._

_She starts to shake her head, "you fucking assholes. Both of you! I hope you're happy! I thought you really liked me… wow, I was just another fucking notch on your bedpost! I hope you're both happy." _

_She turned around and started towards her car, never turning back, not wanting to show Puck and Brittany the tears that were making their way down her cheeks._

"Santana, why didn't you tell me?" Quinn was livid! Her best friend was used and she didn't like it one bit.

Noticing the change in Quinn's attitude, she put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm okay. Really. I was stupid. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Quinn understood the pleading tone and gently nodded her head. "Come on, we've already missed Spanish. Let's go to Glee Club."

Santana tensed at that. She knew Brittany and Puck were going to be at Glee, but she decided to not let it bother her and just walk in with her head held high.

Quinn saw the body changes and knew Santana was compartmentalizing everything.

* * *

The next two weeks passed with not much out of the norm. Only, Brittany was trying to get Santana's attention every chance she got. Brittany hated herself for making Santana feel used. Yes, originally that was the plan, but she got to know the Latina and started to like her.

The Monday after Sunday's fiasco, Brittany waited for Santana at her locker, the brunette just blatantly ignored the blonde's attempt at an apology. The next few days Brittany would try to get Santana's attention with looks and letters being passed during classes. Every look being ignored by the shorter girl and each letter was being thrown away without a second glance.

Brittany was dying inside. She needed the other girl to know that she wasn't just another notch, but something so much more, so much more.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Brittany thought of the best idea.

* * *

"Santana, can we please talk?" Brittany begged, basically chasing after the Latina who was once again ignoring her.

"Please." Brittany tried again, and again receiving nothing in return.

She followed Santana for a little bit, trying to put her plan into action, looking to her left, she saw an empty class. Without second thought, Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and dragged her into the classroom.

Santana was so caught off guard, she didn't know what was happening until she was in the classroom and Brittany was locking the door, blocking the only escape route.

She narrowed her eyes towards Brittany. Brittany looked up and saw the cold stare and was starting to rethink her plan. She opened her mouth, but Santana beat her to it.

"What the fuck it your problem, Peirce?" Brittany flinched at the tone and the way Santana used her last name. Over the weekend two weeks ago, she started to really enjoy the nerdy Latina calling her Britt, Britt-Britt, or B. It had so much emotion behind it; now it was just cold and made Brittany feel only worse.

Brittany looked down, willing herself not to cry.

She flinched again at Santana's tone, "well? Are you going to answer me? Or are we going to play 20 questions." Santana said in mock sarcasm.

Brittany took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She looked up looking straight into Santana's eyes. They were showing nothing but emptiness.

Santana scoffed, "really? You're sorry?" Her rage building inside. "You used me. You made me believe we," she pointed to herself and Brittany, "were something. You…you took my virginity Brittany." Santana closed her eyes and started shaking her head, trying to control her various emotions. She took a deep breath.

Opening her eyes again, she met wide ocean blue eyes staring back at her. "Yeah, you probably didn't know that. But you did. You took my virginity and I know it was a party, but we weren't drunk and the way you were talking to me, the whole entire weekend, you treated me with respect. You didn't look at me like I was a nerd, you saw the real me. But, I was so stupid. So stupid to believe it all. It was all just an act." She hung her head low, finally tears started to escape.

Brittany stared at her, not knowing that crucial part of information before. It didn't change the way she felt towards Santana, but it made her feel like a bigger asshole. She blinked away the tears, attempting to get closer to the trembling girl in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I swear I didn't –"

Santana cut her off, shoving the blonde away from her. "You didn't care. You _used_ me! You know what, fuck you!" She used this opportunity to side step Brittany, get to the door, unlock it, and run down the empty hallway.

Brittany stood there, still shocked_._

* * *

__There might be a part 2... but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think.

Should I continue this?  
Review? :)

-A


	2. Chapter 2

So, I am continuing this into a multichapter fic. But, i'm not sure how long. Two song have inspired me for this chapter. Wide Awake by Katy Perry and The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

WWTGGD: I'm not sure, but why would Brittany need to forgive Santana? ;P

Anono: thank you!

Alex: hehe, you'll have to wait and see...

Guest: really, thank you! i didn't think it was that good :/

AponiRainbow: i am continuing ;)

P: Your wish is my command, lol.

Guest: Thank you! really! i appreciate it! :D

Jane: It's "tomorrow" and i updated ;D

Scentofarrogance: i do have some flashbacks planned! i hope you enjoy!

Erika: part two is here!

Guest: just wait and see :)

Nayaholic: I know! my heart broke too :/

Guest: i will tell you, the ending is 50/50 xD you'll just have to wait and see, hehe. *does evil laugh*

ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

Santana runs through the hallways, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her vision blurry and glasses fogging up. She's unaware of a tall blonde standing a few feet in front of her, that she collides right into them.

Gathering herself together, she mumbles a 'sorry' and tries to continue her way to her car. But, a strong arm stops Santana from escaping.

They pull Santana into their chest, rubbing a comforting hand on her back and whispering sweet nothings.

"Shh, San… Calm down, please. Take deep breaths." He cooed.

After a few minutes, Santana finally calmed down some.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He shook his head, "no. You have nothing to be sorry about. I heard what happened with Pierce and Puckerman. I'd fucking kill them both, but I know you'd kick my ass for going to jail." He said in a playful tone.

Santana clutched onto the man holding her and already felt more at ease then she had in two weeks.

"I'd still visit your punk ass. But, you're right. I don't want you to go to jail, Trouty Mouth." She chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes, seeing the Santana he's missed so much. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, at least you'd visit me!" He fist pumped causing Santana to pull away and really smile.

"I mean, you'd get lonely and shit." She joked.

"Whatever, Lopez. You know you love me."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

He smiles, taking his hand and brushing away some tears that were still falling from the Latina's eyes.

"You're beautiful. You deserve the best, Santana. I want to help you. Please, let me help you." He pleaded.

Santana looked down. She wasn't one to talk about feeling, but she did with her two very best friends Quinn and Sam. She thought about this and realized something.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam asked, confused at the sudden mood change.

"I guess, I have a thing for blondes." She gave Sam's hair a tousle.

He swatted her hand away, feeling eyes on him. He looked to the right and saw the one person he seriously wanted to beat to a pulp.

Santana saw his eyes narrow and followed his line of sight.

She gasped, eyes going wide.

"You!" Sam screamed, charging towards his 'victim',

Before Santana realized what was happening, Sam was straddling Noah Puckerman and punching him. She ran up to grab Sam's arm from delivering another blow.

Sam looked up at what stopped him, and saw the fear in Santana's eyes and his anger dissipated immediately.

He got up off of Puckerman who was still confused as hell.

"You do anything to hurt Santana again, and I'll do much worse." Sam sneered.

At the sound of a gasp, all three people turned their heads to see Brittany Pierce standing there, hand covering her mouth.

Santana just looked away, anger starting to build again. Sam rolled his eyes and gave her a disappointed looked. Puckerman still looked confused.

"Let's go Sam." Santana huffed, grabbing the masculine blonde's arm.

Brittany stared at her so-called boyfriend, and then looked at Santana. Something snapped in her after seeing Santana so hurt and angry all because of what she had done.

She narrowed her eyes at Puck and walked up to the mohawked boy. She took another look at the retreating forms of Santana and Sam, and then turned back to Puck. She gave him a smirk and pulled her leg back.

Santana and Sam stopped in their tracks after hearing a grunt and moans. Santana rolled her eyes, thinking that the two behind her were just making out. Sam actually looked behind him and started to smile.

Santana tilted her head a little, confused by the smile. She turned around, right as she heard Brittany's voice pierce the hallway.

"You asshole! You know what, I have to say thank you. You not only showed me that you're a complete whore and sleeps with anything that moves, but you introduced me to Santana. Yeah, it was a fucking stupid dare! I don't regret it, because I found someone special out of it." Brittany looked up into brown eyes, finding confidence she lost before.

"Santana is so much more than a nerd. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's caring, and she's everything wonderful in this sticking world. And thanks to you, I got to meet her and got to know her." Her heart was pounding.

Santana stared into blue eyes, taking in the words, but was still very skeptical. She gulped, and looked down. "Sometimes words aren't enough. Actions speak louder than words," Santana muttered. But, Brittany heard then loud and clear.

"I will do anything. Santana. Please." Brittany begged.

Santana shook her head, grabbed Sam's arm and left the building.

Brittany lowered her head, feeling defeated.

A memory bringing a smile to her face…

_Brittany stirs in her bed, not wanting to wake up yet. She freezes when she feels someone in her arms. She slowly opens her eyes seeing dark hair scattered on her chest. A smile slowly gracing her face. She thinks back to the night before and can't help but grin. She had slept with Santana Lopez. A huge nerd at McKinley, Although it was a dare from Puck, she couldn't stop being grateful it did happen. She secretly admired the brunette and Puck's dare was a little push into the right direction. _

_Brittany placed a sweet kiss on top of Santana's head, causing said girl to stir. _

_Santana lifted her head, eyes slowly opening to face blue eyes._

_A smile graced Santana's face. "Hi." _

_Her raspy voice causing Brittany's heart to clench. "Hi." She replied back._

_Seeing that smile, Brittany couldn't resist, she placed a chaste kiss on the plump lips in front of her._

"_Good morning, gorgeous." Brittany cooed._

_Santana blushed, and tried to hide her face in Brittany's neck, causing the blonde to laugh. "Oh come on, don't hide from me. You are beautiful, Santana."_

_Santana lifted her head and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe that Brittany Pierce called her beautiful and gorgeous. "So are you." She mumbled._

_Brittany shrugged, placing another kiss on the Latina's lips that lasted about five seconds. _

"_How bout we take a shower and make breakfast? My parents away for the weekend with my little brother for a soccer tournament." Brittany suggested. _

_Santana pecked Brittany's cheek and got up. She walked seductively towards the bathroom in Brittany's room. Brittany had to hold in a moan. _

Shaking out of her memory, Puck noticed determination written all over her face.

"What are you thinking, Brittany?" He asked.

Brittany looked at him, thinking he must be dumber than dirt. She just kicked him in the balls and he had the decency to talk to her.

She rolled her eyes, and glared at the offending boy in front of her.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Noah!" She said through gritted teeth.

He was taken back by the response. "I thought you just put on a show for the freaks. You really like that loser?" He sounded disgusted.

"They aren't losers. And I was serious. I don't want you. I want her."

"Whatever, you'll be back." He gathered his bag and turned away.

Brittany was so angry at his lack understanding. She thought she'd kicked some sense into him, but she guesses she didn't. She looked around, not realizing the bell must have rung. She gets a sly grin and walked behind Puck and once again kicks him in the balls, but from behind this time.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and were now looking at the quarterback and head cheerleader.

"You're a pig, and we're through!" She heard gasps and saw that Puckerman's pride and ego was getting badly damaged.

As she made her way out of the building, she was determined to make Santana hers and only hers.

* * *

I've loved the reviews I've gotten! Thank you!

You guys are the reason I'm writing this :)

Let me know what you guys wanna see and maybe i'll add bits here and there. I aim to please my readers! :D

Review?

-A


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 :)

I'm not really satisfied with it...

I noticed, I lost some followers in the last hour... I hate that the follows are viewable... makes me feel even more nervous publishing my work :( smh...

Dancelikeheya: thanks!

82996: yes, Brittany was a bitch...lol

Karabearr32: i plan on continuing, but i get so nervous publishing my work because i want to please people.

Kayla: I think nerdy santana is cute too! lol

Thisnowmari: it made me laugh too! it's so hard to write comedy lol

loll: i updated soon :D

definetlyalopez:thanks! sam and santana? ehh... not sure. he's more of a brother to her.

FF: Oh, i am keeping Santana mad at Brittany. She felt used and just like another notch. That's not something that can be forgiven so quickly.

WWTGGD: Hehe, yes i knew what you meant ;P

Guest: I am continuing, but not sure for how much longer...

Rose Weasleey: haha, Brittany's all kinds of badass lol

Baron von teddy: i have to figure out how it ends first ;)

Missingviolet: thanks!

Brittana-Forever-LOVE: hope this isn't a long wait lol

EmeraldFirefly: I'm trying to set everything up perfectly, but the ending is 50/50. Don't hate :D But, knowing me, it should be a good one *hint*

Nummy Bunny: I UPDATED TODAY! lol

* * *

"What's this I hear about you kicking Puckerman in the balls… twice?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Come on, B. You've been in this funk for the past two weeks. I for one think this is unhealthy for your mental and physical state."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "I don't care. I fucked up. Fucked up bad." She pounded her fist into the table she was sitting at.

"What I don't understand is why you'd still fool around with Puckerman after calling me about how wonderful of a weekend you were having with Santana Lopez."

Brittany's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I'm not sure, Rachel. He caught me in a moment. You know me, when I've been dancing for a long time. My mind just goes with the flow and I don't think of what I do."

Rachel sat down next to the blonde, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I know that, but if you want any chance with Santana, that's going to have to change." She didn't want destroy any hope left the dancer had, but it was reality.

"I know… But it doesn't matter anyways. Santana doesn't want anything to do with me. She said 'actions speak louder than words' and all the actions I've done was show her I didn't want her and she _was_ just another notch on my bed. But, Rache, she wasn't just another notch! She actually means something to me! And I've fucked it all up." Brittany started tearing up. She was defeated, and knew she had lost.

"Oh, come on Brittany! You're head cheerleader! When do you ever give up anything without a fight? You've got to woo her!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Brittany gave her a questioning look, "who says 'woo' anymore?"

Rachel's eyes widened and gasping she placed a hand over her heart portraying mock hurt.

Brittany snickered, "will you help 'woo' her?"

Rachel grinned, grabbed a pen and paper pad out of her backpack.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "only you would be prepared with a pen and paper in your bag on a weekend."

"Shush you! We have major work to prepare!"

* * *

"I don't get why you have these clothes."

Santana perched up from her bed, looking at what Quinn was talking about.

"I mean, you wear t-shirts and jeans. Literally, that's all you wear."

Santana scoffed, "your point is, Fabray?"

"I just mean, why do you have these dresses and short shorts and skirts?"

"I guess I wanted to look different, but no one would notice me anyways. I'm a school nerd." She said with venom.

"Santana, I say you should totally wear some of this on Monday! It will totally make you feel better, and will maybe show a one 'Miss Brittany Pierce' what she's missing out on."

Santana raised an eyebrow, starting to smirk. "You may have a point there. But no one noticed me anyways so it wouldn't show her anything." She fell back onto the bed sighing.

Quinn sat on the bed next to the Latina, "you never know until you try. What's to lose?"

Santana stared at the ceiling; there really wasn't anything to lose.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Brittany started doubting everything.

Rachel rolled her eyes, sick of the blonde's self-doubting attitude. She really missed her best friend. "Yes. It's a start."

Brittany placed the bouquet of flowers in Santana's locker. Easily cracking the code with a little help from nerd Lauren Zizes.

"Alright, it's in." She turned to see her best friend's mouth agape.

She looked around and saw everyone looking in the same direction. Brittany figured why the hell not look too, and when she saw what everyone was looking at, she mimicked their agape mouths.

There walked in Santana Lopez with Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans flanking either side. She was wearing jeans shorts, and by short, they were pretty short. She also sported a white tank top and mini vest with Doc Marten's.  
After blatantly checking out the Latina, Brittany noticed the aviators and wavy brunette hair cascading over the shoulders.

Santana made it to her locker, looking at Brittany and asking, "is there a reason you're at my locker, Pierce?"

Brittany gulped, her mouth extremely dry. "I-I-I…"

Santana looked to Quinn scoffing, "she seems to have lost her ability to speak. Guess that's what happens when you suck face with the school's biggest idiot."

"San, be nice." Quinn huffed.

She rolled her eyes, "whatever, Q." she looked back at Brittany, "so Pierce, are you gonna move or not?"

Brittany barely nodded and moved out of the way, slumping her shoulders when Santana grabbed the flowers, and dumping them into the nearest trashcan.

"I-I bought those for you." Brittany mumbled.

Without taking her eyes out of her locker, "and?" Santana closed her locker and walked down the hall, leaving Brittany and Rachel.

"Wow." Rachel muttered out.

Brittany kicked the locker and walked away.

* * *

"Quinn, I hate this! Everyone seems to think I'm 'the new girl'. I've gotten numbers from jocks! They usually just slushy me! I so don't feel like myself!" Santana was pacing in the choir room with Sam and Quinn. The two exchanged a look.

"I think you're smoking, Santana." Sam said.

Quinn gave him a punch in the arm, "ouch!"

"Santana, at least you're showing Brittany what she's missing."

"Yeah, but it might not work." Santana was panicking. So not used to the attention.

"Are you kidding me? She was practically drooling in gym class. Well, everyone was, but still!" Quinn tried reassuring her best friend.

"No, you don't understand. She might be seeing other people's attention towards me, but that's not what she liked about me."

"_I can't believe you're in my arms right now." Brittany said dreamily._

"_I'm just a nerd. You could have any girl or guy right now." Santana mumbled.  
Brittany maneuvered Santana so she could look into the shorter girl's eyes. _

"_I think your clothes are cute. And they make you, you. I'd never have you change no matter what." She placed a kiss on the Latina's, leading them into a heated make-out session. _

_After breaking the kiss, Brittany looked into Santana eyes'. She grabbed Santana's glasses, "you're good at pulling these things off." _

_Santana grabbed her glasses off the blonde and rolled her eyes, getting into her original position to watch the movie._

"See! She liked me for me… or played it out that she liked me for me." Santana shivered remembering that she was used.

"Then we'll tone it down tomorrow, but even so, you look really good in these clothes. After all the gymnastics you do and dancing, your body is in great shape. You shouldn't hide it." Quinn said.

"You know, no one even knows I do gymnastics or dance and have since I was three." She lifts her shirt to expose to very defined abs.

"Smoking." Sam practically drooled.

Santana laughs. "That's the same reaction I got from Brittany. She said she knew I was fit, but didn't realize how fit I was."

"San… put your shirt down… I think Sam's getting a little too happy." Quinn chuckles while looked at Sam.

Sam looked down and saw what she was talking about, quickly putting both his hands over his boner. "Sorry! She's got a nice body! And I'm a boy!" He squealed out while running out of the room.

Santana rolled her eyes, "so I'll tone it down, but I do feel better in these clothes, but I have to make some adjustments."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"I didn't like it! Not one fucking bit! They kept looking at her! They looked at her like a fucking piece of meat!" To say Brittany was livid was the understatement of the year.

"Calm down, B." Mike tried calming the pacing blonde.

"Yeah, B. You can't control what others do." Rachel chimed in.

"Calm down? I am calm!" She proceeded to kick the front tire of her car.

"Yeah, calm my butt." Rachel mumbled.

Continuing to pace, "what else can I do? I've tried flowers, I've tried letters, I've tried talking, I've tried everything!"

"Maybe, you should sing to her! She's been quiet in Glee lately, and it's the only part of the day where you two _have _to be listening to everyone. Or she could run out of the room, which I doubt she'll do. She's trying to show you you're nothing to her." Rachel thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Sing? I'm more of the dancer, not the singer…" Brittany said skeptically.

"Well, I am not one to pass an opportunity to practice my vocal chords and strengthen my voice. I could help you sing and pick out a song. Mike too." Mike nodded.

"A song? Maybe…" Brittany thought back to the Latina's broken eyes when she saw herself and Puck kissing. It broke her heart again. She was going to do whatever it took to show Santana she wanted to her and wanted to take her out on a date. She'd do anything…

* * *

Thank you everyone who has followed, Favorited, and reviewed!

so many in a few days! i'm seriously shocked! THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY!

Review?

-A


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, is all I can say! This is the first story I've written where it's gotten so many followers and reviews in just a few days! I'm so happy you guys enjoy it! Also, I've used a different style to write this... I've never done this before, so I hope it worked!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the song used.

OmgNinjaPoP: hehe

82996: YAY! *internet high-five right back* thank you! boss style, yo ;)

thisnowmari: hhehe yeah, sammy evans ;P

APoniRainbow: If i were Santana i'd be pissed too... for a long time. haha. Thank you! i try to keep readers happy, but it's harder to keep myself happy with my stories. I reread after i post and see stuff i could change, but then i'd never update and keep second guessing myself :/

Definitelyalopez: I tried to make this longer... but I can't make them too long... i think of everything on the spot and sometimes my mind just sees an end and i end the chapter... but i will try :)

FF: aww thanks!

crazyforPPL: one of your favorites? thank YOU!

Guest (Vero): hehe, it's okay. You're not a bad reviewer ;P i have some ideas for Brittany to prove herself :)

Rose Weasleey: i would have done that too...with the flowers... i'd be mad and to be honest, i love getting flowers, but sometimes they're so impersonal.

StraightShark: More jealous Brittany is to make an appearance... It's gonna be awesome! thank you for your review! I love your stories!

Baby D: AHHH! It is hard... so glad you like this story! :D

Anon: hehe, transformations are cute!

Missingviolet: ha. usually no one is like their characters lol

Rainbowglitterfairy: a fan from the Netherlands? That's freaking AWESOME! :D

Erika: haha, yes more chapters!

Brittana100: I'm not sure how long this is going to be... but i still have a few ideas up my sleeve ;D hmmm... that's an idea... i'll think about it :)

HemoIsBoss: Hehe, i'm sorry i didn't tell you i was writing this. It must have slipped my mind xP don't feel betrayed lol. no shooting necesarry ;P Oh, i'll def make her work :)

Loll: aw i'm so happy this is making your day!

BrittanaLover632: Jealous Brittany will appear :P

Definitelyalopez: Well, I took your idea with the Sam/Santana thing... You'll see :) hahaha! That happens to me a lot... i review, but then forget to add something and have to review an earlier chapter lol.

Crystalynn2006: it's up in the air how they're going to end up... But, you should know, I'm a sucker for Brittana endgame *hints* but i'm not sure heheh xD

CGB21: If i am going to put 'sexy times' in later, i'd need help... i've written some smut scenes in my other stories, but i'm not so comfortable writing it... i don't think i'm that great at writing it haha. but we'll see...

**Enjoy! and again, THANK YOU! Also, I might just respond to a few reviews because it takes up so much space, but don't think i don't read them, because i do! and they make my day! seriously! :D**

* * *

Brittany was pacing, something she's done quiet a bit lately. It was something about the Latina in front of her that made her nervous.

They were in Glee club and since Mr. S was out because of genital herpes, they basically had the entire period to do whatever.

Brittany thought this was the best time, even though now she was pretty sure that Sam and Santana were dating. She certainly hoped not, but there were rumors flying around and they were closer than usually.

With everything in her heart, Brittany hoped it was just a rumor and that he was just helping the brunette because of all the turmoil Brittany had caused.

* * *

"_It's been a week, B. I think you should sing Santana that song already. You might lose your chance to win her over…" Rachel stopped walking and trailed off. Brittany stopped after realizing her fellow cheerleader wasn't next to her anymore._

_She looked in front of her and her heart nearly came out of her chest.  
_

_Santana was leaning against her locker with one leg propped up seductively. Sam was a mere few inches away from the Latina, leaning in with one arm beside Santana's head balancing himself so he wouldn't fall into the shorter girl. _

_Brittany narrowed her eyes, she thought Santana was gay, and she thought they were just friends. She knew it was now or never…_

"_Come on, Rache. Let's prepare." She said with determination, grabbing the petite brunette and turning into the other direction._

Unknown to the blonde dancer, was the conversation Santana and Sam were having.

"_This feels so awkward, S. I mean, you're like my sister…" Sam scrunched his eyebrows._

"_I know, but Quinn told us that Brittany has been looking at us funny. Like, she thinks Brittany thinks we're together. I honestly don't know how she could come to that conclusion. I'm gay and you're… well, you're Sam" Santana smirked._

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay Santana. You should know this. Even you have turned me on in the past…" His eyes turning into flying saucers realizing what he's just said._

_Santana let out a throaty laugh putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Priceless! Who knew my body would make Sammy boy so 'happy.'"_

_Sam straightened up, red as a tomato, and mumbled out a 'whatever' and walked away._

_Quinn walked up just as Sam was leaving. "What was that about?"_

_Santana pushes herself off the locker to better face the blonde._

"_He's just mad I turn him on." She snickered._

_Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "you two are impossible. Oh! I just saw Brittany storm off from your impromptu performance with Evans. She's really buying into it. She looks like she's going to explode every time she sees you two together."_

_Santana shrugged, she knew she deep down she didn't want to cause this for the blonde dancer, but she was still so incredibly hurt. _

"_Whatevs. Let's go to class." She hooked her arm with Quinn's and started down the hall. _

_Half way to class, she stopped hearing a wolf whistle directed towards her. Yeah, she changed a little. Not as bad as the first day. She now sported V-necks, shorts (not _as_ short as the ones she wore before), her hair was down, and converses._

_She turned to the offending boy and gave him a flirty smile. She didn't want to go all Lima Heights on his ass and just ignored it. _

"_The boys and even some girls are eating out your new style." Quinn whispered to Santana._

"_Well, they aren't going to be 'eating out' anything of mine." Santana said smuggishly [MY WORD lol]._

_Quinn scrunched her face and fake gagged, "right. That's only for Brittany."_

_Santana started to blush._

* * *

Brittany stopped pacing, not looking anyone in the eyes. "I hope it's okay, but I'd like to sing a song today. It's for someone special to me, and I just want them to know how I really feel…"

"Go ahead, girl! It's nice to have something different than the Finchel show." Mercedes said.

Rachel and Finn stopped sucking face, and Rachel was about to say something, but Mike beat her to it. "Just get go to the drums Finn, and Rachel get ready to sing back up."

"Wow, Berry on back up? What has this day turned into?" Santana joked, earning her a high five from Artie.

Brittany gulped, the Latina never one making eye contact with her.

"Alright, well, let's start." She finally said.

She was setting up; when she saw Sam put his arm around the back of Santana's chair. Her heart was racing and she knew it was a lost cause, but she had to do something.

Brittany had never felt this way towards anyone and she had only spent a weekend with Santana. She knew it was something special.

Mike started the guitar, and then Finn joined him on the drums.

Brittany looked down, preparing herself to sing.

**"I wanna be the picture on your wall; I wanna chase you around until we fall. I wanna be the one you write about. I wanna be the one who never lets you down. Right now I feel like I'm losing control. Losing control."**

Rachel joins in.

"**Hey, hey, hey, hey. My head is spinning cause of you. Hey, hey, hey, hey. You've no clue what you do. You're the storm, let it rain. You've got like a hurricane. Hey, hey, hey, hey. You've no clue what you do to me. You've no clue what you do to me."**

Brittany starts getting emotion during the next verse. Thinking of those wonderful moments over that weekend that changed her life.

"**I can make you laugh until you cry."**

* * *

_Santana and Brittany were watching 'Snooki and JWoww' on MTV and Brittany started acting out Snooki causing the Latina to go into hysterics and tearing up._

* * *

"**I can tell your mood just by your eyes."**

* * *

_When Brittany saw Santana's face while she was kissing, she saw the normally happy brown eyes turn extremely dark and empty. She saw how happy the girl in front of her was at first, and then turn into something Brittany didn't like seeing but it was all because of her…_

* * *

"**I can sleep with your head on my cheek."**

* * *

_The girls had accidentally fallen asleep, before the Latina had to go home that night. They were on the living room couch, cuddled together. Santana was slightly on top of the blonde._

_When Brittany stirred awake, she immediately smiled. The top of Santana's head was in Brittany's neck. She lightly pecked the top of the Latina's head, causing her to wake up. She loved this feeling she's had the privilege to experience._

* * *

"**And I could be the one you never want to leave."**

* * *

Santana wanted to cry seeing all the emotions play on the blonde's face, in front of her. She wanted to run up there and embrace her in a huge hug and tell her everything was okay.

Sam sensing this, he put his hand on Santana's arm, rubbing it up and down.

She turned her head and understood the look in his eyes.

She couldn't do that. She couldn't give the satisfaction to Brittany that a song could heal everything.

Santana was beyond crushed. She had not only lost her virginity to the girl she'd been crushing since middle school, but it was all because of a dare.

She looked back forward at the singing blonde who's head was now completely down in defeat with tears running down her face.

Santana was pretty sure she just saw the interaction between herself and Sam and was most likely misinterpreting it.

As the song ended, Puck made a beeline towards Brittany, confusing everyone.

He grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her hard. "I knew you'd want me back." He tried to kiss her again, but Brittany shoved him away.

After seeing that she had lost Santana to Sam, she was angry, angry with herself. And now, she was angry that Puck thought that song was sung for him. How stupid could he really be?

"That wasn't for you, you dumb ass! How conceded are you? I told you, I don't fucking want you!" Brittany seethed out.

"But, baby. Come on! You're head cheerleader, I'm quarterback… We're supposed to be together!" He yelled back.

"No! That's a stupid stereo machine!"

"Uh, Britt… it's stereotype." Rachel clarified.

"Yeah, that! I don't want you Noah!" She wanted to say she wanted Santana…again. But she knew she'd lost.

Shaking her head, Brittany gathered her belongings and stormed out of the room.

"Well, we did say Santana wouldn't storm out. It was Brittany." Mike whispered to Rachel, who scoffed and ran after her best friend.

* * *

"B, Brittany! Open the door!" Rachel begged.

"N-no! I-I lost Rache!" Brittany sobbed out.

"No, you didn't. You really think that Santana would move on so quickly? Do you think if she didn't care she'd been as hurt as she was? No. I for one wouldn't be too keen on seeing Finn with his mouth attached to another girl and I'd be damned if I let it slide…" Rachel then realized that maybe the whole 'Santana and Sam' situation was just an act. But, regardless of her assumption, she didn't want to tell Brittany. She wanted her to realize not everything could be handed to her on a silver platter. She needed to learn.

"Are you really going to give up?"

"I-I h-have t-to."

"Do you really like her?" That got Brittany to open the bathroom stall door. She looked at her friend like she'd grown a unicorn horn.

"Really, Rachel? I do know it's too soon for love, but I do _really_ like Santana. She's made me feel things I've never felt before."

"Then. Fight. For. Her." Rachel emphasized each word.

Brittany looked down, accepting that she wasn't done fighting. She lifted her head, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

* * *

Did you guys like it?

Did you hate it?

I'm not that satisfied with it... :/

I might also update every other day or every three days :)

Review?

-A


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Almost 100 followers! THANK YOU GUYS! and don't stop with the follows, favorites, and reviews ;P

I hope you enjoy this chapter :) took me awhile to write this... and again, i'm not sure i am 100% loving it. but i tried. and i incorporated someone's suggestion XD hope it's good!

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Brittany had sung in Glee Club. She was trying to figure out the best way to express her feelings for Santana while trying to get everyone off her back. People were trying to hook-up with the blonde since her very public break up with Puck.

However, Santana had started to at least make eye contact when Brittany looked at her. It was better than before when she didn't even get a glance.

Brittany was in the Cheerio's locker room getting her bags when a fellow cheerleader approached her.

"You do know what you're doing is social suicide." The dirty blonde sneered to Brittany.

Brittany looked up from her locker, "I'm sorry. I thought only basketball players do suicides. And they aren't social…" she scrunched her eyebrows.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes. "No. You going after a Gleek and nerd is social suicide. I mean seriously Brittany, you have to date a football player or another cheerleader. Nerds aren't going to keep your position as captain of the Cheerios."

Brittany scoffed, realizing what the girl beside her was talking about. "You're wrong. I can date whoever I want and it shouldn't matter." She closed her locker and proceeded to leave to walk through the school to get to her car in the parking lot.

Although, the petite cheerleader had other ideas; she followed Brittany spouting off more reasons why Brittany shouldn't consider someone like Santana.

Brittany was getting more and more frustrated as the dirty blonde kept opening her mouth.

What really got Brittany to snap was when the cheerleader was talking about how Santana was just a fuck and she should get over herself. This reminded the blonde that she had taken the Latina's virginity and she thought back to her own first time. Shuddering at the thought. It wasn't the greatest of situations and she tried to not think about it. Luckily her uncle was in jail and he couldn't touch her... anymore.

"Are you even listening to me?" The dirty blonde asked.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to the girl. "No. I'm not. It wasn't just a fuck. It was more than that and I was too stupid to realize it until it was too late."

The girl gave her a challenging look, "whatever. She _was_ just a virgin nerd who needed to get her cherry popped sometime."

Before Brittany realized what was happening, she was on top of the other girl; rolling on the floor.

* * *

"You should at least make some dramatic situation where you and Sam 'break up'." She said in air quotes.

"Look, what does it matter to you?" Santana seethed. She was getting tired of being harassed by Rachel telling her to give Brittany a chance.

They were walking out of History when they stopped their current conversation hearing yelling. They looked out in front of them and saw Brittany and a fellow cheerleader having a heated argument.

"…too late." Was the last thing they heard before Brittany pounced on the other girl. Santana and Rachel froze, looked at one another and than bolted towards the girls rolling on the floor fighting.

"Brittany, stop!" Santana yelled.

Brittany looked up, hearing the voice in her dreams.

Unfortunately, the dirty blonde beneath Brittany took this as an opportunity to get the upper hand on Brittany. She rolled Brittany over, punching her in the face.

Brittany groaned, sparking something within the taller brunette. She grabbed the girl on top of Brittany and shoved her off into the lockers. Rachel held said girl back so she wouldn't go after Santana or Brittany.

Santana grabbed Brittany off the floor and lead her into the bathroom.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Santana practically yelled, while getting paper towel for Brittany's bleeding nose.

"I-" Brittany tried to interject, but Santana wasn't finished.

"You could have an intercranial injury! Okay, okay… some signs of a TBI are headache, vomiting, nausea, lack of motor coordination, dizziness, difficulty balancing, lightheadedness, blurred vision or tired eyes, ringing in the ears, bad taste in the mouth, fatigue or lethargy, and changes in sleep patterns. Cognitive and emotional symptoms include behavioral or mood changes, confusion, and trouble with memory, concentration, attention, or thinking. Mild TBI symptoms may also be present in moderate and severe injuries…" she rambled.

Brittany thought it was cute how much Santana knew, but also didn't think the girl was breathing. She did the first thing that came to her.

Santana was still rambling when she noticed the blonde moving closer to her, and then lips where on hers.

Brittany slowly pulled back, looking sheepishly at Santana whose hands were still up from her rant.

"I'm sorry… You were just rambling, which was really adorable by the way, but I wasn't sure if you were breathing."

"Um…" Santana put her hands down, staring at Brittany.

"Look Santana, I'm fine… just got hit. I'm used to it." Her eyes widened. "I mean, I'm fine, yeah I'm fine." She started panicking, she didn't want anyone to know anything. At least not yet. Fortunately when her parents found out, they did everything in their power to protect their daughter, but it had been a good five years before anyone found out.

Coming out of her thought, she looked at Santana and grabbed the girl's hands.

"Santana, just listen to me. Please. After you hear what I have to say, then you leave." Seeing as Santana hadn't removed her hands from Brittany's grasp, she took this as a good sign and continued.

"I like you, Santana. You weren't just another notch on my bed. I've never let anyone spend the night with me. Not even Puckerman. You were the only one that I let stay with me. When you came over that Sunday, I was just caught up in a moment and he kissed me. Nothing happened. It was only a kiss. When I saw you, I realized what I'd done and I felt horrible, I still feel horrible. Santana, please give me a chance." She took a step, trying not to push the Latina too much, but this was the first time her saying her feelings in person to the other girl.

Trying to ignore the speech, Santana changed subjects, "why did you fight with that girl?"

Tilting her head to the side, Brittany was confused by the response, but since Santana still didn't remove her hands from hers, she answered.

"She was talking crap about you, saying you were just another notch and that you were lucky enough to have your cherry popped, but it wasn't that for me. I shouldn't have had sex with you." She saw Santana deflate, realizing her word choice.

"No, listen to me," she grabbed Santana's chin. "I don't regret it. I just wish I had known you were a virgin because that's something special…"

"It was special…" Santana mumbled.

Brittany couldn't help but smile a little, "it was special for me, Santana. It was different than all the other times. You're special." She leaned in closer to the brunette and laid a light kiss on the plump lips. Resting her forehead on Santana's when the kiss ended.

Santana pulled away, confusing Brittany. "I… I can't do this right now." She said, exiting the bathroom leaving a confused Brittany.

* * *

The next day, Brittany was sporting a black eye and bruised jaw. She was at her locker getting her things, when someone approached her.

"You look like shit, Pierce."

Brittany rolled her eyes, wincing from the pain. "What do you want?"

"Can't have a friendly chat with the school's gossip?"

Brittany faced the person. "Nope."

She turned around to walk to her class.

"Come on, Britt-Britt."

"Leave me alone, Smythe."

"That's not a way to talk to your bestie." He smirked. "I say since your fuck buddy is gone, you might want a pick-me-up." He lifted a little bag with white powder in it.

Brittany lowered his hand, hiding the bag. "Put that shit away!" she hissed.

"Come on, Pierce."

"No, you listen here. And you listen good, I stopped doing that shit. I was going through some tough shit, and now I've learned to deal with my own shit without that fucking shit in my system."

"You sure say 'shit' a lot... Whatever, you know you want it. Look, I'll even give you a discount."

Brittany shook her head, she didn't need this right now.

"No. I don't want that!" She shoved Sebastian back, bolting for the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Brittany started pacing. She hadn't touched that crap in two months and she didn't need it now.

Not ever. Never again.

After collecting herself, she walked out, looking at her iPhone noticing she was already ten minutes late for class.

Turning the corner, she stopped frozen in her tracks. She saw Sam Evans making out with someone who wasn't Santana.

She clenched her fists and jaw and saw red…

* * *

Kinda a cliffhanger xP

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Leave me a review :D I seriously LOVE them and they MAKE MY DAY!

-A


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ::

I do apologize if any of you didn't like the uncle/drug thing… I plan to explain it more. I just wanted to give a background on why Brittany was so upset that Santana was a virgin, and to why she does some of the stuff she does ie hook up with so many people and seem to be carefree… I know some people see Santana as the one with the issues, but there are very few stories with Brittany being the one who needs help in the end (just how I perceive things, I could be totally wrong! Haha). I also am well aware I just threw it in there basically… that's one difficulty I have as a writer… I second guess myself a lot and I have trouble with transitions. I just hope you guys stick with this story, and like it. I do take suggestions and I'm up for any _**constructive**_ criticism. (I am not too fond of negative things, but it is what it is.) However, I am grateful to those who didn't quite like the uncle/drug thing, but have decided to stick with my story instead of just tossing it. It's stuff like that, that makes me feel happy about writing for people. Although it seems weird, I will try my best to explain everything. Like I said, I'm not that great at transitions and this story will have some deep themes. I do love a happy Brittana story, but not everything is rainbows and butterflies (I made myself laugh at that). Seriously, if you guys have any suggestions, I'm open to anything. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this story!

* * *

Brittany stayed hidden for a few minutes, waiting for her to be alone with Evans. Once the coast was clear, she stalked to the tall blonde and slammed his locker shut.

Sam looked up started by the sudden movement.

"What the fuck was that?" Brittany seethed. She didn't like one bit that Santana's boyfriend was cheating on her. She's been the cheater many times and seeing the other person's broken face, killed her every time. However, she chose to ignore it. But when it came to Santana, she didn't want the Latina to go through that. Brittany already put her through so much shit, she didn't think she deserved anymore.

"I'm getting my books. Well, until you slammed my locker shut." Sam started to reopen his locker, but Brittany just leaned into it, preventing the boy from doing so.

"Not what I meant, Evans. I saw you." She hissed, her anger not letting up one bit.

"Okay?" The boy was thoroughly confused.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "you were kissing Jones."

Sam's eyes widened at being caught. He hadn't yet told anyone about his and Mercedes' relationship. Rather than denying it, he did what Santana had taught him to do best; deflect.

"And? It's a free country, I can do whatever I want. It's not like you can say anything. You've practically made out with everyone at this damn school. And had sex with majority of the footballers and cheerleaders." He said with a smirk, although deep down he was panicking. He didn't want to upset the head cheerleader, but he also didn't want her blabbing to anyone about his relationship.

That was a low blow even for her. Of course she got around a bit, but for it to be thrown in her face like that never happened before. "You have a wonderful girl like Santana, if I were you I wouldn't be cheating on her." Brittany tried to remain composed. She didn't need to get into another fight, nor did she have the energy to get into one.

"A man can't complain. Two chicks dig me, what's the big deal?" Internally now he knew he was in the shitter. He should have just denied it, or walked away.

Brittany looked at him as if he had two heads. This was not the Sam Evans' she knew. And no one was going to use Santana like that… even though she did kind of use Santana, but now she was trying to make up for it.

"Just don't tell anyone, Pierce. You got it?" He needed to bolt, and fast.

"No. If you don't tell her, than I will. If you don't end it with Jones, I'll tell everyone. You won't get away with this! You can't treat her like that. She deserves so much better." Brittany said.

Sam bent down to get his book bag. He mumbled, "at least I'm better than you."

As he walked away, Brittany put her head down in shame. She honestly was starting to think she wasn't good for Santana. But there was something about the Latina that made her want to change. That made her want to be the best she could be. And this was why she knew deep down, she did deserve Santana and she was going to prove it.

* * *

This was a short chapter… but I will be updating by Saturday. Hopefully a LONGER chapter (yay) and it will be filled with explanations, flashbacks, and more Brittana :) This was more of a filler, but also it was a way of introducing stuff for the future.

I'm sorry I won't be updating until Saturday, but this week I'm suuuuper busy! I've got work, going to get a state ID at the DMV, packing more for college, cleaning my room, hanging with friends… yadda yadda yadda lol.

-A (btw I am not 'A' from PLL hehe. It's the first letter of my first name lol.)


	7. Chapter 7

See, it's Saturday and I've finished chapter 7. I even started chapter 8! I also think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. It's Santana's POV.

And, while writing this, I was in pain! I've been working out hardcore everyday and my shoulders were sooo sore from so many push ups it hurt to be in the typing position for a long period lol.

I must say, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are so perceptive ;) Santana seems to be hiding something? Hmmm xD

1Shaliah - Thank you! :)

Crystalynn2006 - haha, see. You will get a history of Brittany... I actually plan on writing her history in the next chapter.. but I'm not certain. You'll just have to see :D

FF - I try to respond to reviews as much as I can :) awww! I'm one of your favorite fanfiction writers? Wow! Thanks!

HeMoIsBoss - Maybe this explains Santana a bit more :)

G - Secret? Shhhh xP However, I'm confused as to where you got that their parents' didn't want them to meet... unless I'm missing something from my own story haha! And, I'm updating right now :D

Blueskkies - I thought it was honorable too and adorable:)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE but I do own the OCs and the story itself xP

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

She stood there in a sports bra and running shorts, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She saw flawless tan skin, a toned and muscular body, flowing hair. She had perfect grades, was a part of Glee, competed in gymnastics, and took dance. Her father had always said she was perfect. But why didn't she feel perfect? Why didn't she feel good enough? She treated people with respect, even if she had been in a couple of fights (she did have a bad temper). But lately, she'd been mad – mad at the world, mad at herself, and especially mad at her mother.

Her eyes raked over her body over and over again. Trying to pick out all the flaws. Was she too nerdy? Did she not dress girly enough? Was her temper the problem? What is because she was gay?

She had so many questions that she couldn't find answers for.

Once again her anger got the best of her and she punched the mirror, looking at her shattered reflection. This was how she felt inside. Everything was broken, everything was shattered, everything _wasn't _perfect.

"What the fuck did you do?"

She shook her head, ending her trance. "Nothing." She said barely audible.

"This doesn't look like 'nothing', Santana."

"Just leave me alone, Santiago."

Santiago moved closer to his sister, trying not piss her off further. He knew she wasn't afraid to fight him – she's done it before when she's been in one of her moods. It still surprised him how much strength she had for a petite girl. Sometimes he even had trouble controlling her and he was 6'2"and muscular.

"Let me see your hand at least. I can see from here you're bleeding." He continued to walk slowly.

Santana lifted her left hand, and indeed saw blood and shards of glass embedded into her fist.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"Yeah sis, you did a number on your hand. Sucks it's your writing hand too. Guess no more nerdy video games for you for a while. And, that means I get to practice more so you won't kick my ass anymore." Santiago said trying to cheer up his sister.

Santana smiled a small smile.

He finally approached Santana and took her fist into his hands to take a closer look at the damage. "You know San, I think Papi needs to look at this. It could get infected, and you need all the shards of glass to be taken out."

She sighed, knowing this was true.

Santiago carefully tugged on Santana's arm to lead them into their father's study.

The door was slightly opened, but they stopped before opening it. They both took deep breaths, not knowing what was going to happen once their father saw Santana's hand.

Finally finding the courage, Santiago knocked.

"Come in." Salvatore Lopez answered.

Santana and her brother entered the study, heads down.

"Dios mío. Qué hiciste, Santana?" He saw that Santana was cradling her hand and he saw the blood on her stomach.

Santana raised her head, looking straight into her father's eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer looking into eyes that were sad and disappointed.

She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Santana…" Mr. Lopez said feeling his daughter's pain.

He got out of his chair and walked to his son and daughter, taking Santana into his arms, holding her tightly also aware of her hand.

"Papi, she punched a mirror. There's glass still in her hand, can you clean it?" Santiago asked.

Mr. Lopez took Santana into the master bathroom, sat her down on the down toilet seat, and started looking for supplies.

After finding everything, he kneeled down looking at his broken daughter.

"Why, Santana? None of this is your fault. You must believe me, mija." He took Santana's hand and started taking out the pieces of glass.

She didn't look at her father, her chin resting on her chest.

Neither Lopez spoke while the bandage was being applied. Once it was done, Santana lifted her head, but barely.

"What did we do to make her hate us?" She barely whispered.

Mr. Lopez saw fresh tears run down Santana's cheek, lightly brushing them away with his thumb.

"Mija," he lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "We did nothing. _You_ did nothing. Your brother did nothing. She made her choice, Santana." He really tried to get her to believe him.

"She said I was just some silly dyke who would never find happiness." Santana started sobbing again.

"That bitch is the one who left her family for a nineteen year old." Santiago sneered from the bathroom door, startling both Santana and Salvatore. "She told me that I would never get anywhere in life and I'd be living in Papi's shadow." He continued.

"You guys, she was wrong for saying that stuff." Mr. Lopez looked at Santana, once again lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Cariño, you will find the right girl who will treat you like the princess you are." He kissed her forehead, then turned to his son.

"Mijo, no matter what you do with your life, I will support."

"I know, papi." Santiago pushed himself off the doorframe and gave his father and sister a hug.

* * *

"San?" Santiago called for his sister.

They were laying on her bed watching Friday night reality television. After the bathroom event, they both were drained and decided to stay in for the night. Mr. Lopez had gone to work because there was an emergency at the hospital.

Without looking away from the screen, she replied with a 'hmm'.

"I just wanted you to know, that I love you. And, I don't care that you're gay and I agree with Papi, you will find the right girl." Santana looked at her brother who also hadn't looked away from the screen.

He looked at her sensing she was looking at him. Santiago started to smirk, "but she's going to have to pass my interrogations first."

She rolled her eyes, playfully punching him in the arm.

His facial expression got serious all of a sudden. "I… I know about Brittany…"

Santana clenched her jaw.

"Look, sis, I love you, but the girl's been trying. Am I mad at what she did to you? Hell yeah! But, I've also never known Brittany Pierce to fight for someone. She's more of the 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' kinda girl. And I've seen the way she looks at you. Especially when you're with Sam. Seriously, you're fake dating Sam?"

She looked like a deer in headlights. She was wondering how her brother had found out.

Knowing what his sister was thinking, "really? The football players talk. As well as the wrestling team. You do know I'm on both." He smiled, obviously playing with Santana.

"I know… I just thought you weren't into gossip." She said, still trying to figure out just how much her brother actually knew.

"I'm not. But I hear it occasionally and especially when they're talking about my baby sister, it sparks my interests." He shrugged.

"By the way, you're only five minutes older than me, _big bro_. And, I don't care what Pierce does." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself. Of course she cared what the blonde did. She just couldn't be walked on, couldn't be hurt again – wouldn't be. Her mother's words replaying in her head…

"I know she slept with you on a dare. It was Puckerman's idea. I heard what they said and called you a Lima Loser. San, you're not. You can get out of here. We both can. Just a year and a half. And, don't think Puckerman's gotten off the hook. Me and a couple of the guys have been giving him hell during practice." He smirked.

Santana knew Santiago didn't know all of the story. She could tell by the way he talked and she knew she had to be honest as to why she was so mad at Brittany.

Santiago noticed Santana start to slump her shoulders and start to move her eyes back and forth, a sure sign she was about to tell him something he wouldn't like. "Santana, tell me." He begged.

"She… She took my virginity and I caught her kissing Puck when I went over to her place that Sunday. He told me that I was stupid for believing Brittany wanted me. But he wasn't there! She treated me like I was normal! Like I deserved happiness! She took away all the pain Mami has caused! I thought she liked me back!" She started sobbing.

She was right though, Santiago didn't know about Brittany taking Santana's virginity or about what Puckmerman had said to her specifically. He grabbed her into a hug, mindful on her injured hand.

"Shhh… San, it's okay. Let it out. We'll deal with this together. Okay?" She nodded against his chest.

After a few minutes Santana started to calm down.

"San, I have a plan. I know you're 'dating' Sam, but why don't I have a couple of the guys hit on you and some of the cheerleaders to make her jealous. I could also set up some of the guys and cheerleaders to hit on her to see what she'd do. Of course the ones that don't care about popularity. Anyways, you could see if she really likes you or not by her reaction. We could show her not to mess with a Lopez. And I'll teach Puckerman a lesson for making my _baby_ sis upset."

Santana laughed at the way her brother said 'baby' and honestly she really didn't want Brittany to get off the hook so easily for hurting her. In a way, she wanted to see what Brittany's exact feelings were from her actions, not just words or flowers. Santana also knew her brother could make this all happen. He was very popular which sometimes confused her because she was a total outcast and loser.

But once again, her mother's words replayed in her head. Did she deserve happiness? Was Brittany her happiness?

* * *

Did you guys like it?

Please review and let me know :) (They make my day!)

This is also unbeta'd - I am a beta to some people, and it's just hard to catch some things with your own writing. But, I tried! Any mistakes are mine.

REVIEW :D

-A


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for the support of this story! Originally I only wanted to do like a two-shot but now I've turned it into a whole story. The reviews and alerts have really inspired me! You guys are amazing! I love you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Brittany lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do with her Friday night. Usually she'd go off to a party and hook up with Puckerman or anyone willing. But, lately she hadn't wanted to 'hook up' with anyone. Okay, that was a lie. There was a certain Latina that she wanted to hook up with, but it would be more than a hook up.

A buzzing got her out of her thoughts of the beauty that occupied her thoughts as of late.

She looked at her phone and saw a text from Sebastian asking if she wanted to get a fix from him and if she wanted to go to the club with him.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Sebastian had been harassing her non-stop and she just wanted him to leave her alone. She didn't understand why he was so stuck on getting her to do that shit again. Just because his life sucked, doesn't mean he can bring her down too.

Ignoring the text, Brittany decided to go down stairs to see if her little brother wanted to play a game.

Entering the living room, she sees him playing on his PS3.

"Hey Lil' B."

He hmm's in acknowledgment.

She looks at the screen at what he's playing. She's seen this game advertised before, but she definitely didn't think it was appropriate for him. He was only 5, and this game was for much, much older people. What appears on the screen next, only proves her point.

"Um. Where did you get this game? And why did you just hit that guy with a purple dildo?" She asks, still not sure what to do.

"A friend of mine from school. It's his older brother's…and what's a dildo?"

Brittany shakes her head, and proceeds to the system and shuts it off.

"Hey! I was playing that!" He screeches.

"Not anymore, you're not. This game is inappropriate."

He slumps his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. I didn't even understand the game. All I liked was the shiny cars."

Taking a seat next to her little brother, he immediately takes a seat in her lap.

"Lil' B, what do you want to do today?"

Briyan Pierce looks up at his big sister. "You mean we can play together?"

Brittany hears the skeptical tone. She knows she hasn't been the greatest of sister's but she's been going through a lot. The whole situation with her uncle and Sebastian just screwed with her. Brittany didn't realize that she had her saving grace right in front of her.  
"Yes, little man. I'm yours for the entire weekend." She said smiling which only grew when Briyan looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes that held so much love and hope.

"Awesome! Can we play with my Legos? Daddy just bought me a new Star Wars set!" He jumped off her lap racing to his room, without receiving an answer.

Brittany got up and went into the kitchen where Stephanie and Hank Pierce were preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted them, while going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you not going out tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"No. I'm in the mood to go out. So, I thought I'd spend the weekend with you guys and Lil' B." She shrugged.

"That sounds perfect, Brittany. We've missed you… Are you okay?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I have a question… Let's say you really like someone, but you've hurt them badly and they want nothing to do with you but you want to show them that they do mean something to you, what do you do?" Brittany asks without taking a breath.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce look at one another trying to figure out what their daughter was talking about.

Mr. Pierce was the first to respond, "has something happened with Noah?" He had known his daughter was 'seeing' the Puckerman boy but didn't really think Brittany liked him.

"What? No! We aren't even together anymore, Dad. He's a douchebag and I hate him." Brittany seethed.

"Language sweetie," Mrs. Pierce scolded Brittany lightly. "But, back to your question, I say you try and show them that they mean something by your actions. Words sometimes aren't enough."

Brittany was brought back to when Santana said actions speak louder than words. But, she was confused as to what to do. She'd done the flowers thing, the notes. She was lost. However, she didn't want her parents to know what a mean person she'd been to Santana. She had to figure this out on her own. She had to make things perfect.

"Come on, Britty! Let's play!" Briyan screamed with excitement from the other room.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and proceeded to go into the other room to play with her brother.

* * *

Alright, this chapter was definitely a filler. It's kind of a glimpse into Brittany's home life and how her parents are understanding, but kind of clueless. It also shows how much Brittany has been absent and her struggles with seeing the good in her life because of her past.

NEXT CHAPTER: Santana and Santiago's plan goes into action and Brittany's reaction. Muahahahahhahahaha *evil laugh* and hopefully it will be longer ;P I sure am excited to write it!

To be honest, I'm not sure when the next update will be. My life's super hectic at the moment. I move into college at the end of August, and I'm basically packing and getting everything ready. It's my freshman year :) so I'm also very nervous but excited too! So, please, bare with me!

Review please! (if you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave me a review.)

-A


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, here's the deal. I've been having a few tough patches in my life… So what better way to distract myself than by writing a chapter of Wide Awake? I will tell you, I wrote it all by hand first in a class today. The class was boring…**

**Since I haven't written in this universe for a while, it might sound out of place… I will go through all the tenses and stuff to make sure they fit the rest of the story at some point later on. All mistakes, therefore, are mine. And please don't critique me and say the tenses are wrong and what not… I WILL FIX IT :)**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Today was the day- the day to test Brittany S. Peirce's true intentions.

Deep inside Santana was feeling like crap. Sure at the time it sounded like a good idea, but now she feels guilty. She doesn't want Brittany to go through any heartache. Her own heart was still hurting and she wasn't sure when it would fully heal.

"You ready?" A loud voice came from behind Santana and she jumped.

"Holy fuck, you scared me!" She hissed, trying to calm her raging pulse.

"Sorry, sis," Santiago said half-heartedly and with a smug smirk.

Santana turned around, seeing the smirk, and punched her twin in the chest.

Santiago feigned hurt and followed his sister who had started to walk down the hall.

"So, are you ready?" The tall Latino asked again.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, feeling the guilt rise indie her again. However,

Santiago missed the distressed look on his sister's face when he spotted Sam at his locker.

"Come on, San. I see Sam." He rushed towards the big-lipped blonde and started talking to vividly.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's antics and the confused look on Sam's face. She pushed her brother away playfully and naturally leaned into the blonde boy's body.

Over the weekend, the pair had hung out non-stop and talked about everything that was going on in both of their lives. He had even told Santana about Mercedes and she though they weirdly fit.

As Santana leaned into Sam, felt safe with Sam and if she wasn't gay, she'd so claim his guppy lips.

"Aw, look at you two!" Santiago gushed, making kissing noises.

Sam blushed, protectively wrapping his arms around the smaller Latina.

"Shut up, Santi," Santana's reply came out muffled due to the fact she was trying to hide her face in Sam's chest.

Santiago was about to tease his sister more, but a loud slam of a locker caused all three to turn towards the noise.

Blue eyes immediately met with mocha eyes.

Santana saw the unshed tears and hurt that swirled around ocean blues that she could seriously get lost in forever.

Once again, the guilt began to rise, but by tenfold.

"I've never seen Pierce look that upset…" Sam trailed off as he felt Santana start to tense as the blonde cheerleader walked away.

When Brittany was out of site, Santana placed her head down as if in defeat.

Finally picking up on his sister's mood, Santiago lifted her chin up so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"I know it hurts to see her like that, but what she did to you was worse. Let's just see how she deals with the tests knowing you're 'happy' with Sam." He put 'happy' in air quotes.

Deep down, Santiago wanted to abort the mission at hand, but now that Brittany saw Santana happy with her so-called boyfriend, he wanted to see if Brittany would fight or run away; showing she didn't really think San was worth it and just all talk.

"It still hurts," Santana mumbled, turning away from her brother to fully embrace the feeling of safety from being in Sam's arms.

Just then, the bell rang.

It was now lunchtime.

Brittany has successfully avoided the girl that had been haunting her dreams, and her thoughts.

After she saw Santana that close and comfortable with Sam, she didn't know what to feel. She knew her heart was aching and she was feeling jealous. Also, she knew she was falling hard for the Latina.

With this in mind, she knew what she had to do – fight.

Now, she just had to figure out how…

Brittany didn't want to purposely break up Sam and Santana, but she had to prove to the younger girl that what they had was special and she deeply cared for her.

The blonde dancer continued to think while on the lunch line. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a warm hand rub up against her arm.

She looked up at the source and was met with green eyes and flowing red hair. Her brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Uh, can I help you?" Brittany knew the girl from Cheerios, but they've never interacted before.

"I'm sure you can, Britt-Britt," the Cheerio said in a sultry, flirtatious voice. But what caught Brittany's attention was the nickname.

"Don't call me that!" The blonde kissed, turning around to continue on line for whatever the mystery meat was.

The redhead didn't even seem fazed, "sorry, Brittany. But, I was wondering if you wanted to take a quick trip to the janitor's closet." She slowly trailed a finger down Brittany's bare arm.

She can't help but get goose bumps. It's not form the girl per say, but just because it was tickling her.

Brittany simply inhales and exhales deeply as she turned around to face the girl that's so obviously hitting on her.

"No, thank you. I'm not into you. In fact, I'm not into anyone…but one person." She said with confidence.

The girl scoffs, "really? Don't tell me it's Lopez. And not popular Lopez but his loser sister."

Brittany tensed. She didn't like anyone calling Santana a loser. Just because Santana was smart, doesn't mean she didn't have feelings just like everyone else.

"Don't call her that! She's what's good in this miserable stinking world. She has a future, and a calling. What do you have? All I see is a future in a back ally giving strange men blowjobs and you catching an STD," Brittany yelled out. She looked around when she heard everyone gasp at the boldness that came out of Brittany 'the air head and slut' Pierce.

Immediately, embarrassment started to wash over her body. Yeah, she got into that fight with the other cheerleader, but she didn't like it. It was a new feeling. _I'll get used to feeling this if it means sticking up for Santana. She deserves better than being put down all the time._

Brittany took another look around the cafeteria, put her tray down slowly, and bolted for the door.

In the corner, Santiago, Quinn, Sam, and Santana sat there completely frozen. They didn't think Brittany would react that bold. They knew she either was going to fall for it, or just say no, but to verbally stick up for Santana again in front of people, sparked something inside the Latina. She dropped her fry that was in mid air going towards her mouth, and ran after Brittany.

"Well, I guess I see where Pierce stands with my sister. I just hope they take shit slow, and I'm definitely going to have to have a one-on-one talk with her. No way she gonna be hurtin' my baby sis again. Nuh uh." Santiago said with some ghetto rage.

"Sweetie, if you want her to take you seriously, skip the ghetto talk," Quinn said as she wicked playfully at the jock.

Outside in the hallway, Santana was frantically looking for Brittany. She'd never seen so much rage come out of the blonde. She knew Brittany wouldn't be handling it very well.

She ran past the empty choir room and spotted red and white right away. Slowly back tracking, she entered the room and walked towards the sobbing girl sitting on the top bleacher.

For a few seconds, Santana just stared at the crying form in from of her. She didn't know how to break the silence or how to approach the blonde. Foremost, she didn't know what to say.

"Hi.." _Really Lopez? That's what you say?_

Brittany flinched, looking up; unaware that someone was in front her.

"Hi." She replied, softly.

Santana took in the blood shot eyes, and how the blueness got impossibly brighter and clearer.

"Did you mean it?" Santana asked, already guessing it was true.

Brittany looked at the nervous girl in front of her.

"Yeah. I meant it. San, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean to use you. Honestly, at first maybe, just maybe Puck had talked me into doing it, but I mainly did it because I wanted to. I wanted to be close to you, I wanted to kiss you so freaking badly." Brittany had gotten up, took Santana's slightly shaky hands, and lead her to the seat next to her. It didn't go unnoticed that Santana didn't pull her hands away which gave Brittany some hope.

"I don't understand…" Santana was still trying to process everything.

"It's hard to explain, but I only want you Santana. I don't want anyone else. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for everything. Please, just give me a chance. Just one chance, and if I blow it, you have my permission to beat the unicorn outta me."

Santana smiled a little, and looked up into blue eyes. She saw nothing but truth and honesty.

"I… I guess we can take this slow. But how do I know you won't leave me, or make fun of me for being a loser…"

Brittany squeezed the Latina's hands tighter, "because I'd die before I let you go. You're all I think about, you're all I dream about."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Santana said as a joke, but from the way the blonde slugged her shoulders and sighed, she knew there was an underlining meaning to what Brittany had said.

"I have to tell you something Santana, I want to be honest with you from the beginning. If you don't want to be with me after what I tell you, I completely understand and will let you go."

Santana saw the vulnerability and heard the sadness that Brittany had to tell her something worth possibly her running away. But, before Santana was going to decide, she had already made up her mind. If Brittany was really into them being together, why not show she's into them being together too? A relationship, any kind, is always 50/50.

The Latina unhooked her hands with Brittany's and immediately saw the blonde deflate. However, she quickly grabbed Brittany's face a brought her into a soft, reassuring kiss.

When the kiss broke, Santana stared into Brittany's eyes. "The fact you want to tell me something that's really bothering you, and you feel safe to tell me, I'm not going anywhere. I… I really like you Britt. I want us to be honest with each other. So, I have some things I needs to tell you as well."

Brittany nodded her head vigorously and leaned in for another kiss. But, before lips made contact, she pulled away, wide eyed.

"What about Sam? I can't do that to him. He's done nothing wrong." Even though she knew he was cheating on Santana with Mercedes, she knew it wasn't her right to tell Santana.

Santana started to smile, confusing the cheerleader.

"We're not really dating… we were faking it because you thought we were and I guess I was trying to make you jealous." The younger girl said sheepishly. The thought alone, of faking a boyfriend, might trigger the blonde to leave her and they weren't even official yet.

"It was all fake?" Brittany said, trying to process the information. "But this morning you guys looked so… couple-y."

"I know, but he's like another brother to me, so I felt comfortable just to be myself around him. Besides, he's kinda dating Mercedes."

The dancer felt relief that Santana wasn't being cheated on, but weirdly she didn't care that it was all an act. Just seeing Santana with someone else, made her cringe and knowing it wasn't real, made her feel somewhat at peace.

Clearing her head, Brittany takes hold of Santana's hands again and started to get serious. "San, I need to tell you everything from the beginning…"

* * *

**Yay! I got this out! It's long too! Took me roughly three hours to type up and add to. Don't worry, they aren't completely fixed. I have ideas of where I want this to go. Also, I hate to say this, but there will be some drama. I mean, I love me some fluff, and there will be that too, don't worry ;) but they've started off rocky… shit needs to happen to see if they are strong enough to make it through anything…**

**Now I leave you with – Are they, or are they not, strong enough?**

**haha, one last thing, I'm thinking of making a part 2 for Surprise of a Lifetime... Should I?  
**

**Okay, one more thing... I have a poll set up on my Fanfiction Profile... please participate!  
**

**Follow me on twitter TU16a :)**


	10. Editing and Beta

Hey everyone!

This isn't a chapter, but I'm actually working on it RIGHT NOW… well not this second because I'm rereading and editing all the chapters. I want to make my story even better and refresh myself lol :) with that being said, should I delete this story and repost it? Or, should I just swap out the chapters and clarify they have been edited?

I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta? You can PM me or comment…

Thanks!

-A

EDIT*

I've got me a beta now :)

I've also decided I'm going to replace previous chapters with the new ones. I'll just make a note at the top that it has been edited. (I RECOMMEND you reread the story once they are posted.)

Even though I am currently working on chapter 10, I'm not sure when it will be posted. I hope you guys understand that I have started my second semester at university and my beta and I do have real life to deal with lol. That doesn't mean I'm shelving this story. But, with my inspiration slowly coming back, I can see this story going on for at least a few more chapters.

Hope you guys stick with me to the end. You're love (follows, reviews, favorites) is truly noted and I couldn't be happier with the support you guys are showing.

You guys can always send me prompts... I'm up for ANYTHING! One-shots are easier to write than multi-chapter fics lol. And, when I say anything, I mean it! You can send me a prompt on Twitter (TU16A), Tumblr (gleeeeeeeek89) or on here. You could even stay anonymous :)

-A


End file.
